ThunderCats Who's Who
by C.A. Turner
Summary: Under the watchful eyes of the Power rangers, these new heroes will carry on a heroic legacy...but where's Danny?


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Not mine. Saban's, DC's, Screen Gems/Sony's. Bios on the ThunderCats._

**ThunderCats Who's Who. By C.A. Turner**

_**Keith Partridge/Red Lion ThunderCat**_

Keith Partridge is extremely talented and was incredibly fallible. At 16, he was still making plenty of mistakes, and trying to come into his own. The adult Keith, at 22, is still extremely talented, but is now headstrong, highly principled, and has 2 personas: towards those people he likes (which happens to be most people), he is open, friendly, warm, easygoing, loving, funny, kind, understanding, sensitive, and gentle. Towards those he can't stand (politicians, criminals, child killers, and intolerant persons) he is quick to anger, blunt, easily infuriated, snappish, and more than willing to knock the offending person's head off. In a nod to the '70's he wears his shoulder length hair in a shag cut. His green eyes still sparkle with wonder, only now it is tempered with a worldly knowledge of what is truly good and truly evil. His smile was coy, but now wide, and warm. As an adult, Keith has bulked up his physique, thanks to some training from Jason & Tommy. Though still slim of build, he now has a firm, solid, form, having now abandoned his form fitting clothes behind, and now wears roomier shirts and jeans. The girls still find him irresistibly cute, but now he would rather find one girl… and only one.

Above all, Keith is now a disciplined martial artist, fighter, and swordsman. He is the Red Lion ThunderCat, the unofficial leader of the ThunderCats. This is a title that unnerves him, for he feels he still has a lot to learn, looking to Tommy, Jason, and the Batman for advice. This has had a result on his schoolwork. In high school, he pursued girls over grades, never pretending to have any serious academic ambitions. As a college sophomore, however, he is now more serious about his studies. As the leader of the Partridge Family, he writes a lion's share of the group's songs, organizing practices, and a flair for all forms of music. These days, he is able to keep his success in perspective, never allowing his ego to run amuck. This was not the case in the beginning. Becoming the Red ThunderCat has made Keith realize his responsibilities to himself and the planet. His integrity, honesty, and ambition, along with his self-esteem, have been given a nth degree boost. Formerly in debt to his brother, Danny, Keith quickly realized to take control of his own finances, and now the tables have quickly turned…and aren't going back anytime soon.

A lifelong pacifist, Keith has learned from Wonder Woman that sometimes you have to fight for what you truly believe in, in other words 'the better you can fight, the less you will have to'. A firm believer in Voltaire's statement 'I disapprove of what you say, but I will defend to the death your right to say it', Keith tries reason first, and understanding, only using violence as a last resort, but make no mistake…with 3 black belts, Keith can and will go all out in a fight. A complete surprise to his sister, Laurie, Keith is a feminist, along with Chris, their youngest brother. Dedicated, talented, and free thinking, the adult Keith is a revelation in the ThunderCats.

_**Laurie Partridge/Pink Cheetah ThunderCat**_

Laurie is a 19 year old activist/musician/crime fighter with long brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a figure that males definitely appreciate. A college freshman, Laurie is sometimes compared to Keith, especially these days, since they became ThunderCats. Both are highly intelligent, but Laurie has always let this be a part of her character, whereas for Keith, this is a recent development. Sensitive about her appearance, Laurie still gets her fair share of dates. When not at the Angel Grove Youth Center or University, she can either be found in rehearsal with the group, training under Kimberly, or doing homework in her living room. Quiet, level headed, and stoic, she is only now developing a highly sophisticated sense of humor.

Extremely self conscious, Laurie never takes on a lead vocal, which is one of the reasons why Kimberly has taken her under her wing. The shy shell is beginning to disappear, and is being replaced with a confidence that befits the Pink Cheetah ThunderCat. In addition to martial arts, Laurie also is an expert marksman with the bow and arrow, and a budding gymnast, both skills she uses in battle.

Like Keith, she is extremely principled, a pacifist willing to back any meaningful, relevant cause. She truly believes in the empowerment of women, but it still suprises her when both Keith and Chris reveal this part of their personalities. In what maybe a family trait, Laurie is deeply loyal to, and shows complete trust in family and friends, discussing problems openly with her mom, or Keith, or Kimberly, or Trini, or Chris. She has even confided in Tommy, and on one occasion, the Batman.

The Partridge kids know the difference between right and wrong. Laurie never crossed that line, but now, in her ThunderCat dealings, she sometimes finds herself in some gray areas. Barely 2 years ago, the situation was reversed, and she was amused when Keith found himself in those cases. Still, she will not compromise her ethical integrity, even for the sake of the group.

To sum up: Laurie is responsible, studious, giving, attractive, and witty, slightly self righteous, but is the type of person you would want as a friend.

_**Chris Partridge/Black Leopard ThunderCat **_

Christopher Partridge is not your typical 13 year old. Although he would be happy to be playing baseball with the other kids in the neighborhood, he has 2 distinct differences: 1: he is the drummer for the Partridge Family and 2: he is also the Black Leopard ThunderCat, being taught by Zack. Formerly quiet and reserved, Chris can now be counted on to speak his mind, no matter what, to enjoy life because it's too short to worry about what anyone else thinks about you, and just to kick back and have fun, no matter what you're doing.

Wielding his axe with skill, Chris loves the fact that his enemies tend to underestimate him due to his size, which he uses to his advantage. Like his older sister, Laurie, he has complete trust in, and is totally loyal to family and friends. Chris practically idolizes Keith, Laurie, and Zack, loves his mom and his baby sister, Tracy, and sees the JLA as a group of aunts and uncles, along with seeing Bill as a surrogate father. However, on the subject of Danny, there is apparently no love lost between either of them. Danny's money hungry, me first attitude pisses him off, and Chris has taken to trashing him at every opportunity. With the wisdom and maturity of someone in his mid-20's, he can easily hold a conversation with Jason, Keith, Trini, Kimberly, Laurie, Zack, and Tommy, and any of the League, as well as with people his own age.

Chris does NOT suffer fools gladly, as evidenced in his every conversation with Danny, hates pretentiousness, pettiness, and pointless stupidity. If someone says something or does something stupid, he WILL let you know. Not affected in the least by his family's fame in the music business, Chris tries to live life as an ordinary kid as much as he can. Given his other duties, that is sometimes impossible.

Chris loves his work as a ThunderCat, and trains hard, intending to take his place among the World's Greatest Super Heroes.

_**Tracy Partridge/Yellow Cougar ThunderCat**_

At 11, Tracy is the youngest, and most impressionable, of the ThunderCats. Taking her training from Trini, she soon learns that helping humanity is it's own reward, along with honor, dignity, and fair play.

Despite being in the public eye as a Partridge, Tracy is the one Partridge we know hardly anything about. Shunning the limelight, she prefers playing with her dolls, or some of her friends. However, she looks at Trini as an older sister, taking her ThunderCat duties seriously, and wielding her daggers with amazing skill.

Though she shares her brother's and sister's views in battle, and in general, for herself personally, Tracy prefers to be put on a pedestal by her dates, and being treated like a little lady. This attitude drives Chris insane. Having seen more violence, destruction, and death in her short time as a Thundercat thus far, Tracy has made a vow to try and solve problems without fighting…as much as possible, giving their opponents. Her views on Danny are even less than Chris's, saying that he NEVER would have been chosen, and if he was, the JLA would have taken his powers away.

A little lady out of costume, a hellion in it, Tracy continues to surprise everyone. She loves her mom, both her brothers Keith & Chris, her sister Laurie, and treats Trini like the sister she never had. She also has the utmost respect for Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Zack, Samantha, and Billy, along with the Justice League. She sees Bill as a 2nd father, and, because of his friendship with them, she looks at Jeff Foxworthy and Larry the Cable Guy as uncles.

_**Bill Engvall/Blue Tiger ThunderCat **_

Bill Engvall in the ThunderCats is the surrogate father to Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy Partridge, as well as their mother Shirley's new romantic interest. At 38, he is the oldest of the group, 2nd in command, and is amazed that the 4 Partridges have taken to him so quickly. What suprises him even more is that he has taken them to his heart, being very overprotective at times.

Bill is being trained in the use of his abilities as the Blue Tiger ThunderCat by Billy. This is a 2-way street, as Bill is helping his mentor come out of his shy shell, and develop his own wild sense of humor. Bill is wild, friendly, open, giving, yet impulsive, with a smart mouth, and slightly chauvinistic.

Coming from a country music background, as a country comedian, adjusting to 4 teammates who perform rock music is a slight stretch for him, but their personalities quickly mesh and blend well, becoming almost like a family. However, for some reason, Bill always finds himself butting heads with Danny, the Partridge who was rejected from becoming who Bill has become, despite his efforts. Bill, however, won't give up.

He hates politicians and stupid people with a passion, and won't stand for anyone talking trash about his family and friends. Like the others, Bill is an expert martial artist. However, he prefers 2 other styles: bare knuckle boxing, and barroom brawling. Although friends Ron White and Jeff Foxworthy are totally in the dark about his other self, Larry, the Cable Guy, has some suspicions about this, and is pretty close to discovering the truth. Luckily for Bill, Larry has decided to keep it secret.

_**Wonder Woman/ Princess Diana**_

Wonder Woman is Princess Diana of the Amazon warrior tribe of Greek mythology, "Diana" being the Roman name for the Greek goddess Artemis. The Amazon ambassador to the larger world, Diana was awarded several gifts by the Olympian gods, including the Lasso of Truth (created from the Golden Girdle of Gaea) and indestructible bracelets/gauntlets (formed from the shield Aegis). An emissary from Paradise Island (called Themyscira) to Patriarch's world, Diana possesses stunning beauty and a loving heart, gifts from the goddess Aphrodite. From Athena, she received the gift of great wisdom; from Demeter, the power and strength of the earth; from Hestia, sisterhood with fire; and from Artemis, unity with beasts and the instincts and prowess of a hunter. Finally, from the god Hermes Diana received the gift of speed and the power of flight. Thus far, Diana confronted war, injustice, inequality, death, and conflicts involving the Olympian Gods.

In the ThunderCats, Wonder Woman prefers to be called 'Diana' in private, hates pointless stupidity, looks at Keith, Laurie, Chris and Tracy Partridge as nephews and nieces, and sees their mother Shirley as a younger sister. She cares deeply for her fellow Justice Leaguers, and the Power Rangers, and has a deep friendship with Bill Engvall, although his best friend, Jeff, gets on her nerves for an unknown reason. She has a hidden crush on Larry, the Cable Guy, likes the Batman, and once made her feelings known to Zack, the Black Morphin Ranger. She also intends to have a long talk about Danny Partridge's attitude, hates 90 of politicians, and feels that Donald Trump is a masochistic jackass, and has, in fact, said it to his face.

_No Picture currently_

_Available_

_**Capt.**_ _**Daniel Aydelott/ Shadow ThunderCat**_

As the Shadow ThunderCat, Daniel Aydelott is a mystery to all he encounters, keeping his personal life a secret to those outside of the ThunderCats. The reasons why he fights evil are known only to the following people: Wonder Woman, Keith Partridge, Green Lantern, and Steven Hyde.

His family life is only known to the Cats and himself, although there is a part of his life that even he doesn't know about. Out of costume, he has a rather outrageous sense of humor, loves nature, hates ultra conservatives, and is fiercely protective of his family and friends. In combat, well…let's just say it's a good thing he fights for good.

A friend of Bill Engvall, and best friends with Hal Jordan(a/k/a Green Lantern,) he sees Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy Partridge as nieces and nephews, Diana as a younger sister, and in Hyde, sees both the good and bad in himself. His friendship with Green Lantern began when both joined the Air Force. Both have maintained that every good friend they've had started with fists being thrown…usually in either his or Hal's direction. Despite being in the Air Force, Dan is the living definition of a free spirit.

Dan tends to be very overprotective of friends, family, and loved ones, and gets downright deadly whenever they are threatened, giving him a lot in common with the Batman. As a part-time musician, Dan loves most forms of music, except talentless pop princesses, crappy boy bands, and Slim Whitman, calling them music's Trinity of Evil.

He loves music, dance, and a good time out of the suit, his love of adventure rivals anything else.

He has a best friend, John Young, who is trained to fill in for him if the need arises.

_**Steven Hyde/ White Jaguar ThunderCat**_

Steven Hyde is the cooler-than-ice guy in the Gang. He's anti-conformist and somewhat anti-social...his best friends are Eric Forman and Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart, his girlfriend, Fez, a nice, if pervy, foreign kid, and Michael Kelso, a horny, dim witted guy. Hyde & the gang (save Fez) have known each other since they were kids. Hyde wasn't quite as lucky as the other kids since his Dad ran off with another woman and his mom is an alcoholic struggling with her own life. Hyde is rebellious conspiracy theorist and has a knack for getting into trouble. He introduced the gang to pot and like most people do, he thinks he'll end up in jail.

When Hyde's mother runs off, the Formans take him in, which doesn't change much since he was over there all the time. When his Dad comes back to town, he moves in with him - until he runs off again, leading Hyde to move back to the Formans again. Living with the Formans is probably a good thing for Hyde, since Kitty takes care of him and Red rides his ass. Hyde later finds out that his Dad is not who he thinks it is and that he also has a sister.

When Hyde finds the White ThunderMorpher, he is all set to get rid of it…until he discovers that he likes fighting for truth and justice…much to his horror. Influenced by Keith Partridge, he keeps the Morpher, and becomes a member of the ThunderCats.

Both in and out of the team, Hyde is straightfoward and likes to burn his friends, but he is actually a really soft-hearted guy, but tries not to let people know about. Eric and Donna know about his secret identity…just as Hyde knows they are members of the Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Inspired by Batman, Hyde tries to remain detached from his cases…but finds that sometimes he just can't help but get involved. In his own words: "Christ, it's like I've grown a conscience or something!"

More about the team will be coming soon.


End file.
